Existing systems allow an asset be tracked as it moves between different physical locations. These concepts can also be used to enable/disable control of the asset based on its physical location. Radio frequency (RF) technology in the form of RFID tags and RFID readers are used to exchange information with the asset to confirm its physical location. Further, RF technology allows the asset to receive data for controlling its operation while in a specified physical location. The control of the asset in a physical location is dependent on the ability of the asset to maintain communication with an RFID reader within that location. When the location of the asset within a physical location cannot be confirmed, the software and/or hardware components being executed under the control policy being enforced are disabled for security purposes.